Blood, Sex, and Rock N' Roll
by xX .Pirate Queen. Xx
Summary: Catherine's goddaughter comes for a visit, and it's up to Greg to do a little babysitting she's 21, don't worry people. Lol. Review! : Written for Seulange herself! Bye!


Blood, Sex, And Rock N' Roll

Dedicated to: Seuly Houle

It was a normal Friday night, typical like any other for Greg Sander of the CSI team in Las Vegas. Greg got to leave work early that night at around 10:30 pm, just enough time to go see a new band's opening show. Just as Greg was about to leave, one of his co-workers came into the lounge where he was putting on his coat.

"Hey Greg, got a minute?", he heard a familiar voice ring out behind him; it was Catherine. Greg turned around and expected to see Catherine standing there with a folder in her hand, and ask him to stay later than usual, but this time, he was truly shocked. There was a younger girl beside her with shorter jet black hair, and messy, just how he liked it. She was beautiful.

"Uhh, Uhh", Greg stammered, "Hi Catherine, who's uhh", Greg looked down at the cleavage of the mystery girl, and then regained his composure, looking back up at Catherine. "Who's this?", he motioned to the unknown girl. "Well, this is who I came to introduce you to", Catherine said with a smile. "This is my god-daughter, Seulange, she's visiting me here for a few days while she checks out the College campuses in Nevada. We just got here from the airport", Catherine said to Greg. Greg's vision was focused on the younger girl and his mouth was agape as Catherine's distant words entered his mind.

"Nice to meet you Seulange, I'm---", he was interrupted, "---Greg, yeah, I know", Seulange said with a grin. She was wearing a short black skirt, shin-high black boots, and a white tank top covered by a leather jacket that read, "Blood, Sex, Booze"; Greg wanted her.

Catherine stood there for a couple of moments, looking between the two with a knowing grin. "I was wondering if she could go with you to that concert tonight? Show her around town for me?", Catherine suggested. Greg's mouth was still open as he slowly nodded in acknowledgement. Catherine gave a nod, bid adieu to Seulange, then left to go back to her office.

As the two young adult stood there in the lounge, Seulange had to snap her fingers in front of Greg's face to bring him out of his reverie. "Well, are we going or not?", she asked with a slight giggle. Greg smiled at her sweetly, but somewhat naughty as he nodded and put his coast back on. "So how old are you?", Greg asked Seulange as they began to walk through the building to the exit. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that you can't ask a lady that?", Seulange said in retaliation. Greg's face fell as he thought for a moment. Seulange rolled her eyes with a smile, and she answered, "21 in a month". A smile spread a across Greg's face which Seulange could clearly see, and smiled secretly in return. "I'm 27, if you were wondering", Greg said as they reached his car. Seulange nodded, and then entered the car when the door was unlocked.

As they left the parking lot, Greg pushed on his stereo and the first song that began playing was "Made in NYC" by the Casualties. Greg smiled when he saw Seulange was singing along to the song word for word. "You like the Casualties?", Greg asked Seulange as he turned onto the highway. "Who doesn't?", Seulange said in return making Greg smile. As the silenced conversation filled the car, Greg couldn't help but continuing to look down at Seulange legs that were crossed in the seat.

"_Come on Greg man, think buddy, think! Why is this chick making you feel like this? Take control! Ignore her legs--- holy shit, look at her. Fuck that Greg man, go for the kill you dumb bastard!!",_ a little voice yelled at him in his mind. Seulange could see Greg looking down at her legs, and threw caution to the wind when they reached a stop-light. She grabbed his hand and put it on her thigh.

Greg's face went red as he looked her in the eyes while his hand was on her thigh. "_Thank you god_", he said to himself as Seulange neared him with her lips. "I won't tell if you won't", she whispered as she leaned in and began to kiss Greg with more furiousness then he'd ever experienced. Greg quickly pushed Seulange away and looked at the road in front of himself. Seulange looked rejected, but then surprised when Greg shut off the car. After he did this, he looked over at Seulange very slowly, and threw himself on her quickly, kissing her furiously, wiping off her bright red lipstick with his lips.

Greg's tongue trailed Seulange's neck thoroughly as she held his back with her hands. One's of Greg's hands trailed up Seulange's leg from her calf, and ending up on her thigh. "Fuck, you're sexy", Greg breathed as he devoured Seulange's lips once more. The two began smiling when they heard the noise of car horns blowing Greg's car during their session. They both ignored it as Greg quickly undid himself from his seat-belt and crushed Seulange with his seductive weight.

By the time their shirts were a mess of cloth on the ground, and their hair was disheveled, they heard a knock on the glass of the window. Greg chuckled softly, but continued to ravish his new friend. Just then he heard the car door open and his leg be grabbed, as he was pulled out of the car. Seulange gave a slight squeal and then clenched her jaw angrily as they man who pulled Greg out of the car was yelling at him. The men's voices became raised as Seulange got out of the car on the other side and walked around to the men in nothing but her skull & crossbones bra and black skirt.

"Now listen here you stupid piece of shit! We were fucking busy! And if you have a god damn problem with it! You could've fucking walked around ass face!", Seulange yelled at the man who was confronting Greg; he was no bigger than Greg himself, and was trying to intimidate him. "Shut up you whore", the man said to Seulange, making her fists clench.

Just as Greg open his mouth to say something, he saw Seulange's form come from nowhere and begin to wail on the other man's face, rendering him useless on the ground with a bloody nose and a lip that was drenched with his own blood. "Now get the fuck away from us you fucking shit head!", Seulange shouted at the man. The man quickly got up and went to his car, and drove off, AROUND Greg's car like she'd said to do.

Greg looked at Seulange's heaving body and his face was expressionless. Seulange was about to apologize to Greg until she felt him grab her and push her up against his car. He was taking her right there and then, and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Holy shit that was fucking sexy", Greg said as he began to devour Seulange's lips once more. Seulange slowly pushed Greg away and seductively went back into the car, telling Greg to follow, which he did without complaint.

The last thing anyone could see before the windows became foggy, was the lock of the door go down, and the muffled noises of the two. It was a night they would both remember, and even a good reason for Seulange to extend her visit, or to definitely decided to make a Las Vegas college her school of choice.

A couple of hours later, a very disheveled Greg and Seulange arrived at the opening concert of the "Smashing Pixies", and moshed their time away with each other like there was no tomorrow. To every song, the two of them danced around and got bruised together.

When the concert was done, Greg drove Seulange back to the CSI lab to Catherine. When she was stepping out of the car, Greg grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her into a sinfully long lustful kiss. Greg gave her a piece of paper with his number and e-mail scrawled on it, as she did with hers, and they smiled at each other before parting ways for the night. Seulange waved at Greg's car driving away as she opened the door to the lab building and entering.

Seulange saw her god-mother getting her things ready to leave, and greeted her. "Perfect timing huh?", Seulange said with a grin to her god-mother who smiled back with a nod. "So how was the concert?", Catherine asked. "It was amazing, and I think I found a reason to stay here in Las Vegas… the people here are quite _friendly_", Seulange said with a smile, and Catherine gave a knowing smile back with a shake of her head. Catherine grabbed her keys and led the both of them out of the building.

"Just don't hurt him or break his heart… he's fragile, and besides, if he's depressed, who am I going' to get to stay late of Friday nights for me?", Catherine said making Seulange giggle. She wouldn't break his heart, probably his jaw is he pissed her off, but that was about it for the breakage.


End file.
